thecitadelrpfirstiterationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingsguard
The Kingsguard, also known by many as the White Swords or White Cloaks, are a group of seven of the realm's strongest and most skilled knights, swearing solemn oaths to the protection of the reigning King on the Iron Throne and his family. Members of the Kingsguard are sworn for life to the protection of the royal family, and are sworn to celibacy, and sworn from taking lands or titles. The Kingsguard are based and housed in White Sword Tower, located within the Red Keep. Equipment and Duties The Kingsguard wear all white cloaks, carry plain white shields, and with some occasional exceptions, wear little or no ornamentation or sigils on their white armor. This plain but striking attire lends credence to their role of being seen but not heard, until their advice is asked. Discretion and wisdom are often as important skills as martial ability, being as they are expected to be with their king or queen at all times, privy to all their secrets, plans, and every aspect of their personal lives. The Kingsguard wear intricate suits of white enameled scales, their fastenings for breastplate and other pieces made of silver. They often wear long hauberks, adorned with mother-of-pearl scales, chased with gold. They alone bear the right to carry a pure white unemblazoned shield. In order to protect the royal family night and day, the seven-man Kingsguard must rely to some degree on others. Prince Joffrey has his own sworn shield, Sandor Clegane, other knights are trusted with the king's security when the entire Kingsguard meets in White Sword Tower. One of the Kingsguard always stands guard outside the council chambers when the small council is in session, and one is usually posted at the end of the bridge into Maegor's Holdfast. Appointments The rite for making a new member of the White Swords can vary. In common there seems to be the fact that it is a solemn and formal event, in which the knight kneels as he makes his vows before the king, and he receives the white cloak of the Kingsguard from the Hand of the King or the Lord Commander himself. The Lord Commander is always chosen by the king, with seniority and ability only playing parts in the decision. Also the Lord Commander is generally chosen from the existing pool of the Kingsguard. Kingsguard under Joffrey I Baratheon * Lord Commander Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser Kingsguard under Orys I Baratheon * Lord Commander Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser Kingsguard under Tyrion I Baratheon * Lord Commander Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser Kingsguard under Raymont I Baratheon * Lord Commander Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser Kingsguard under Robar I Baratheon * Lord Commander Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser Kingsguard under Galladon I Baratheon * Lord Commander Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser * Ser